The present invention relates generally to a system and method for managing service mobility between service gateways, in each of which an Open Service Gateway initiative (OSGi) service platform is installed, using an Extensible Markup Language (XML) electronic signature, and, more particularly, to a system and method for managing service mobility, which creates an XML electronic signature for the Manifest file of the Java ARchive (JAR) file of a service bundle on an OSGi framework, and records service state information in the <Object> element of the XML electronic signature, thereby supporting service mobility.
Generally, existing systems for managing service mobility support service mobility between OSGi frameworks through the transmission of service state information using remote installation and object movement, supported by an OSGi framework. However, this scheme has problems in that a malicious service may be installed or a service may be changed by an unauthenticated framework or an operator on a network during remote installation, and to the scheme cannot support service mobility in real time because the process is complicated.
Further, an OSGi service platform has proposed the basic direction of a security model which recommends that a Public Key Infrastructure (PKI)-based service bundle authentication mechanism and Remote Communication in a Secure way based on HTTP (RSH) protocol be used. Such a security model requires not only public-key operations but also interworking with a certification authority and additional operations in order to verify the validity of public key certificates. Therefore, the security model has problems in that the performance thereof is expected to be deteriorated on an OSGi service platform which has limited system resources for storage space or operations, and the security model is not suitable for a system for managing service mobility that must move services in real time.